Where Armageddon ends
by Heretic angel
Summary: AU – Twelve years later, Harry James Potter is found, after disappearing after the Great battle. Voldemort has won. Harry James Potter is a defeated man. Chapter four is up. Read and review please ...
1. Prologue: Lost and found

**Where Armageddon ends**   
  
Disclaimer:  Characters belong to JK Rowling, the faire godmother of these characters. However, I believe the plot is mine.  
  
Summary:  AU – Twelve years later, Harry James Potter is found, after disappearing after the Great battle. Voldemort has won. Harry James Potter is a defeated man. Prologue is up.   
  
Dedications:   To a_typical_Snarry_fan and Rachel1979 , two of my fairest reviewers.  
  
Prologue : Lost and found  
  
He raised his hands slowly, gracefully, making sure that he had all the time of the world to behold them to me in all their glory.   
  
Fingers that had grown and been bent into awkward angles, skin that had been mutilated over and over again until only large pieces of scar tissue   
remained; those hands could have belonged to an old man.  
  
An old man who no longer had the strength in them to hold a wand, let stand alone a book. An old man who had lived to see his share.   
  
He had had a quick glimpse at these hands before; but only now he realised that they had been handled without care. Mutilated. Tortured without any visible reason. For a Potions master like himself, it would have meant the end of the world. Hands were little wonders of nature; most people had no idea about the amount of muscles and sinews that were needed to properly move a hand. Once a few of them were destroyed or mutilated, you could forget the proper use of a hand.   
  
"I have never liked the look of them, but as the years pass, you have no choice but to get used to them."   
  
His voice was hushed, as if he had perhaps forgotten how to speak, his green eyes, once bright, now only dull, rested upon the sight of those awful hands.  
  
Strands of his hair fall before his eyes; his hair is long; it had been unkempt and unwashed for several years; until just hours ago. The beard, now gone, could have flattered him if it had been growing on a healthy face; this face was pale, with protruding cheekbones, and eyes that looked like they were lost in a world of inhumanity. He knew that this gaunt face, and Merlin knew he had seen many before; would haunt him forever. He looked like Sirius Black when he escaped from Azbakan. It would be barely a compliment.  
  
He had nothing more to say and lowered his hands, away from the sight of the tall, imposing teacher that he had loathed once, in years gone by. He went over to the most comfortable sofa that the teacher's lounge owned and sat down on the soft pillows, propping his feet up on the Victorian prayers bench. Severus Snape didn't stop him. He wouldn't have. 

Although he looked on his ease, comfortable, Severus Snape knew that he wasn't.   
He was battling his inner demons, a fight that had probably lasted for over 10 years.   
  
"Can I get you something, Potter? Some tea perhaps?"  
  
He slowly shook his head, as he folded his hands in his lap. They were causing him discomfort, yes. Any fool could see that.   
  
"No tea. Water would be just fine."  
  
Severus Snape nodded shortly as he grabbed the jug that was set on the small wooden table and took one of the   
beakers that stood aligned next to each other.  
  
"Nothing else?"   
  
The boy shook his head again. "I don't need anything else, thank you."   
  
He gladly accepted the filled beaker, and winced when his hand dropped down momentarily from the weight, but quickly regained strength. With shaking hands he brought the beaker to his lips , and managed to drink some, with only spilling a few drops.   
  
Perhaps he had learned to spare his water when imprisoned; after all, his actions were still of those of a prisoner. Not surprising, when it had only been a few days ago since he had been found.  
  
What would Sirius Black have loathed it to find out that Harry James Potter had been captured by Voldemort, and imprisoned, to be only forgotten and neglected, only to be fed scraps once a week.   
  
Remus Lupin was also no longer here; Death eaters had captured him when he had on the search for Harry, en he had never left their dungeons alive. His corpse had been exposed in Diagon Alley to warn any other people that might be looking for 'The golden boy'; if they were caught, they were killed without pardon.     
  
Severus Snape shook his head when he saw the boy drink from his beaker; and was surprised at the fact that Harry Potter was not complete lost in this imaginary world he was sure he had. At least, not yet.  
 


	2. Judgement day

**Where Armageddon ends**   
  
Disclaimer:  Characters belong to JK Rowling, the faire godmother of these characters. However, I believe the plot is mine.  
  
Summary:  AU – Twelve years later, Harry James Potter is found, after disappearing after the Great battle. Voldemort has won. Harry James Potter is a defeated man. Prologue is up.   
  
Dedications: To my dictionary! He is called Kramer. Where would I be without you? Nowhere!  
  
  
Chapter one : Judgement day  
  
  
He closed his eyes for merely a second, trying to regain his senses, for concentration was much needed. This was the day; the day he had been pre-destined for since the day he was born.  
  
Standing amidst the huge crowd of battling wizards, wand drawn, his face scrunched in pure concentration, Harry Potter did not know or if he would live. But whatever happened, people would make sure that Voldemort, Tom Riddle, The Dark Lord, You-know-who, would most certainly not live.  
  
Opening his eyes again, he saw Remus fighting a Death Eater a couple of meters away from him, it most certainly warmed his heart to know that he wasn't alone. He wasn't alone at all.   
  
Even though if this was his battle; it concerned every living and magical bit of the world, muggle or not. He would not fail them.    
  
He could not fail them.  
  
The death eaters did not bother him; none of them had made a stray movement against him, so he could only assume that this had been forbidden by Voldemort himself.  
  
Ron Weasley was out here somewhere. So was Hermione. And Neville. Luna, Fred, Charlie, George, Percy, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Moody, Tonks, … Everybody he knew could be gone by tomorrow.  
  
So, Harry Potter could not fail. They had to live. He hoped they might live. Because they were needed; he, Harry Potter had only lived to fulfil a prophecy, and that was what he was going to do tonight. Because he had no choice.   
  
His knuckles had turned white from holding his wand in his grasp for too long, too hard.        
  
Voldemort was coming. And bodies were falling, dead before they hit the ground. Death made no differences. It never did.      
  
He wanted to scream his enemy's name, but knew that his scream would be lost in the stream of thousands others. He would come.  
  
It had been raining since yesterday afternoon, and he had known that the battle had not been far off. What better moment to battle then when it was raining ? His robes were soaked, his feet stuck in tick mud. The weather was almost unbearable, the rain having thickened to a true rainstorm. Perhaps the forces of nature knew what was coming. Because nothing was blind.  
  
He had dreamt about this moment for months; he had seen Voldemort come up to him, striking numerous bodies as he went past,   
not caring or if they were his men, or others. Remus had been stricken as well; the thought of losing the last Marauder, the last personal non-hating connection with his parents was unbearable. He had begged him not to participate; but he had refused.  
  
'This is my duty, Harry. Just as you must try and kill The Dark Lord, I must participate to this battle.' , Remus had spoken softly to him when he had begged.   
  
Oh yes, he had begged. And begged. He had even cried hot tears, but Remus didn't budge. And finally he had told him, that he had seen him die. And Remus acted like he had not heard a thing.  
  
The noise was astounding. It was like the noise in The Great Hall when completely filled; multiplied by a hundred. But Harry remained focussed, even when he heard a voice similar to Hermione's scream out loudly. He knew that she had not been far away from him, but the meaning of the scream did not get through.   
  
He had to kill Voldemort. And he was coming.  
  
The dark, looming figure moved with great ease through the battling crowd, hitting his men and others with spells. The Dark Lord did not care.  
  
His hood had been pushed away, and now, for the first time, Harry was able to see the true face of Voldemort. It was an older version of the Tom Riddle he had met before. A handsome man, if not The Dark Lord. He could not imagine him smile a true, warm smile, only grins and sneers.  
  
He glanced one last time in the direction of where he knew Remus must be, and then drew in a sharp breath.   
  
This was the moment. The moment was now. The time had come.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Heretic angel bows solemnly to :   
  
Slytherin Rogue: Thank you. You have been my first reviewer. And … I need those dollars … But a hug will do. But I'm NOT the cuddle type. Ask my boyfriend if you need to ;p Just give me a cookie. I need them.   
 


	3. Forgive me

**Where Armageddon ends**   
  
Disclaimer:  Characters belong to JK Rowling, the faire godmother of these characters. However, I believe the plot is mine.  
  
Summary:  AU – Twelve years later, Harry James Potter is found, after disappearing after the Great battle. Voldemort has won. Harry James Potter is a defeated man. Prologue is up.   
  
Dedications: Uhm …. My muse perhaps ? His name is Billy The Kid. * grins *    
  
Needed: Some Kleenex maybe ? I know I almost needed it.   
  
Chapter two : Forgive me  
  
The stumbling figure of Remus Lupin, alias Moony, was not one of the few. He clutched his wounded arm to his chest, still holding his wand as good as possible. The battle had been lost and won; he did not want to think about it. They had taken the risks, they just had to take the consequences. They had lost, yes, but right now, all he cared about was Harry.   
  
Harry had been glancing towards him when he had felt that The Dark Lord had been heading his way. And that had been all the warning he needed. When he had looked up the other moment, barely seconds later, Harry was gone. No longer in sight.  
  
Scanning the felled bodies as he trampled over them, stepped on them, stepped over them, he did not see a young seventeen year old, wearing those typical glasses, no one with the world famous scar.   
  
In the distance, he saw a patch of red hair, and knew it most belong to one of the Weasleys. The body was moving awkwardly, trying to rise. From here on, Remus Lupin could see the blood that plastered his hair to his skull.  
  
As he hurried over to him, stumbling once again over bodies, belonging to his or the other side, he stood face to face with Charlie Weasley, who certainly did not look very much alive. His skin was the colour of death; if not attended to immediately, he could die.  
  
"Charlie, have you seen Harry?"   
  
The red-haired man nodded a slow no. "Have you seen my family?"  
  
Remus had to nod no, but gave him a look of concern he knew Charlie shared; the battle had been lost; only Merlin knew right now what would happen to their families and friends.   
  
Remus knew that the first-aid troops must be around here somewhere. As was the rule in battle; the heavy wounded were attended to first. At first he made a move as if to take the younger wizard in his arm, which meant he had to abandon his wand, but he would give that up any moment to save the life of a friend. Charlie Weasley waved his gesture away.   
  
The look in the man's eyes told him: "Go and search for Harry." As all Weasleys were, this man was far more nobler than most. A true Gryffindor. Stretching his unwounded arm to the sky, with his wand firmly in his hands, Remus set out the signal that would make it clear that aid was needed.   
  
Charlie Weasley nodded once, as in matter of a thank you, and Remus was contemplated between the searing choice of staying with this man, or to continue his search for Harry.  
  
"Go!" The scream coming from Charlie's mouth was hoarse, and Remus said or did nothing more.  
  
Remus scanned the battlefield once again, and saw that the med troops were coming this way. Content enough with the situation as it was, Remus continued his search.   
  
He found a lightly wounded Ron Weasley clutching the dead body of Neville Longbottom, and did not bother to ask anything to the grieve stricken teenage boy. Once more he set off the signal; at least this way he knew at least two Weasley brothers would see each other again.  
  
But no Harry. Severus Snape was alive, barely unharmed, but neither he could tell where the-boy-who-lived was.  
  
Madame Hooch had gone to more peaceful locations; at least she no longer had to endure the horror regime of Voldemort. Hagrid could be seen from afar, scanning the field, perhaps also joining in the search for the boy who lived; the fact that he was still standing, relieved his mood a bit.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a heavy hand drop upon his shoulder. Warned, he turned around, almost losing balance, and saw the battered, but friendly face of Dumbledore.  
  
"My friend, you are wounded; leave the search for Harry to people who are more fit to it."  
  
"I must search for Harry; if he is alive, we must bring him into safety, if he is dead, I want to give him a decent burial before those death eaters mutilate his body."  
  
The voice of the werewolf sounded almost like a wolf who was howling; inside of him he felt the beast struggling to break free.  
  
"We must get you someplace safe; where Voldemort cannot track you down; when he finds out you are a Werewolf, your days of living might be short."  
   
"But Harry …"   
  
"Everybody that is more or less okay is looking for him, Remus. Trust me."  
  
Remus Lupin, former teacher of the defences against the dark arts, sank down on the muddy ground, and looked up to the sun who had begun to shine.   
  
"Forgive me, Harry. Forgive me."  
  
----------------------------------------------


	4. Broken promises

**Where Armageddon ends**   
  
Disclaimer:  Characters belong to JK Rowling, the fairy godmother of these characters. However, I believe the plot is mine.  
  
Summary:  AU – Twelve years later, Harry James Potter is found, after disappearing after the Great battle. Voldemort has won. Harry James Potter is a defeated man. Prologue is up.   
  
Dedications: Marion the angelic vampire, A typical Snarry fan and my E-hubby! Nick!   
  
My muse wanted cowboys stories, I refused. Enjoy. And BTW; I want reviews. Pretty nice please ?     
  
Chapter four: Broken promises  
  
Severus Snape looked at the emotionless face of Remus Lupin; it was drained from every emotion, his eyes glazed as if he had cried earlier on, but there was no further evidence that Lupin had reacted to the disappearance of Harry Potter after the fruitless search. He had collapsed near Hogwarts grounds, and had almost been captured by Death Eaters prowling around if not prevented by an alert Dumbledore.   
   
Harry Potter had failed to kill the Dark Lord, and had vanished. Even after the full clearance of the battle field, only his glasses had been found; bloodstained and broken. But they still did not know or if the boy had lived; or died. Or where he had gone to.  
  
Surely the Death Eaters had not taken hold of his body yet; they would have mutilated it, and put it down somewhere for public display. And not a sighting of this had been reported. Yet.  
  
Right now Remus Lupin was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, under the skilful care of Poppy Pomfrey; his arm had not stopped bleeding. And a man, even a werewolf did not have a never-ending vessel of blood.                           
  
Severus Snape was as well severely shocked of what had happened in that battle; he had witnessed scenes he had hoped he'd never see; like the Weasley boy clutching Neville Longbottom's dead body, his face etched in pure shock. And Charlie Weasley, who could have bled to the death if Remus Lupin had not called the med-troops. But he never showed it.   
  
The list was long. The losses were big. The Dark Lord had won.  
  
And Severus Snape was not at ease. For he had betrayed The Dark Lord.  
  
It was eerily quiet in the Hospital ward; everybody was still recovering from the shock.   
  
He saw the Weasley children, easily standing out with their bright hair, huddled around the bed of the gravely injured Charlie Weasley. Apart from Charlie Weasley, none of them had acquired serious injuries for that matter, but their mood was no longer cheerful, for they no longer had Molly and Arthur Weasley to look after them.  
  
This world had turned upside down in a matter of minutes; The Dark Lord was now the official 'ruler' of the Wizarding world, and a threat for the muggle world, as he had never liked muggles. A true Slytherin.  
  
Hermione Granger. Dead. A muggle who had fought for the sake of the wizard world. He was sure, if they had not been defeated so viciously that she would have received a posthumous award for it, to stand in the gallery of Hogwarts forever.  
  
If under different circumstances, he would have fled to his safe, trustworthy dungeons to help Poppy Pomfrey and her healers in their difficult task, but his hands were shaking too much to properly cut up the ingredients or even to stir the boiling potion in the asked fashion. He was not up for it.   
  
The end was drawing near. And The Dark Lord would have his skin.   
  
A betrayer. A spy. For a side that had lost. He was a lost man; his future was dim.  
  
He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Dumbledore would not hand him over to the Death Eaters. But still he was not at ease.  
  
"What about the-boy-who-lived?"  
  
Severus Snape looked up at the sound of a weak voice, that of Charlie Weasley, having wandered unnoticed to his bed. At first, unable to respond, Severus shook his head. But Charlie, weakly but strictly, repeated the question again.  
  
"What about Harry Potter? Has he been found?"  
  
"No. They have found his glasses. But no sign of his body. The death eaters surely don't have it, for… " The potions master quickly swallowed his words, not sure whether to say this to a grief-stricken family, or what was left of it, but Ron Weasley finished off what he had meant to say.  
  
"They would have made it clear to us."  
  
The voice of the seventeen year old boy sounded calm, as if he had not yet understood fully that it was over. Which was idiotic. For it was all over.  
  
"Exactly, Weasley."  
  
Those bright, young eyes looked up at him with grief and hope. Not determined, as he had seen in Potter's before he had gone off to fight, but just full of hope.   
  
Harry Potter had been determined to win this fight. And yet he was gone.   
Without winning.   
  
Honestly, for now, Severus Snape felt as though as he had landed head start into a nightmare; a nightmare that would never end.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slytherin Rogue: Thank you. You needed a towel? Seriously? **rolls her eyes** I've turned into bloody Lavyrle Spencer!  
  
A typical Snarry fan: Spiffy? * blinks * And what would that exactly mean? Anyway, thanks as well.   
  
The angelic vampire: * sighs * Thank you. We'll meet up once, I hope.   
  
Nick Saelens: Speechless? You're always speechless. Especially when … well, you'll see on New years eve I guess.  
  
Lilth's dark eden : Love your nick. Thank you for the fact that it is 'deep' . I don't think I can write any other way; guess I read too much Shakespeare and stuff of that matter.   
  
NOW, please review … Or I'll just feel plain miserable.   
  
  



	5. author's note

**Little seed of evil**  
  
FOR INFO , READ FIRST CHAPTER  
  
   
**Little seed of evil – Chapter 2 -  Looking for answers  
****  
**Severus Snape merely looked up as he heard the doors of The Great hall creak as they were pushed open. But as he glanced, he noticed a long, stout man , dressed in a black, simple, inexpensive robe, with long black hair that reached easily to his shoulders.   
  
Even though his face could not be seen, as he hung his head, Snape guessed that it was the famous Harry James Potter finally returning to Hogwarts.   
  
The slightest hint of a smile came of Snape's face, as the man known as Harry Potter slowly lifted his head as the doors closed behind him.   
  
Harry glanced through the room, and saw Severus Snape staring at him. His gaze was endless, as if he could see beyond of what was there. He didn't not seem to  notice him at all.   
  
Snape now clearly saw the face of this so-called golden boy, the boy who lived. Once.   
His face was scarred, his eyes dull , no longer the bright green eyes that they had been. The dark bags under his eyes gave him the impression of looking up to a shadow of the former kid who had been in Gryffindor.  Then he finally spoke.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Harry Potter."   
  
Perhaps his voice had awoken him out of his reverie, because he blinked with his eyes once before replying.  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
His reply was short, simple, paired with a nod, and honestly said, Snape had not expected to hear more than that.  
  
He watched the boy shuffle towards the Head table ,and take place at the far end, which he of course knew, was reserved for the defences against the dark arts teacher.  
  
Before his (Snape) empty plate stood a beaker filled with wine, and as he lifted the beaker to drink from the sour drink, he glanced once more sideways, and saw the boy down the liquid of his own beaker at once, and refilled it without blinking or caring.   
  
Snape sipped from his own beaker, and was pleased to find out that the taste of the wine wasn't too sour, or too sugary. And then he fixed his gaze on the doors once again. Where were they staying? This silence between him and Harry Potter was invasive and could not wait for Dumbledore's remarks, Minerva's giggles and Pomfrey's sighs. He had grown accustomed to those sounds over the years, and could not bear the sound of a former student drinking the one beaker of wine after the other.   
  
But the unfamiliar sound lasted . And lasted.  
  
Snape never failed to notice what was going on, in a classroom or not. During the talks with Minerva, Dumbledore and Pomfrey, he had glanced now and then towards the Potter boy, only to see that was had not eaten a thing from his meal, and continued to drink. He had chosen not to participate to the conservation, something Dumbledore had taken for granted, as it looked Harry Potter was weary from his journey.   
  
A remark from Pomfrey, had shown him that Potter had acquired the knowledge to charm people, as he smiled gently at the remark, and had drunk another glass.  
  
But right now The Golden boy was not looking very sober. Shaking hands set down the beaker, but did not pick up the silver decanter. Drunk. Dead drunk.  
  
A look from Dumbledore showed Snape that he wasn't content with the situation as it was.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "If I would have known …"  
  
"Severus … Would you mind to take Potter to his quarters? I believe the password is Groosham grange."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape had cursed many times while staggering through the empty school halls with a drunk male that hung on to his arm as it was for dear life, his legs barely able to support him.   
  
And when he arrived in Potter's quarters (and the password was indeed Groosham Grange); he had been tempted to throw the boy on the bed and to leave him alone. But as his hand loosened the grip on The Potter's boy, his hand unwillingly slipped along the thin but strong arms, uncovering skin, revealing a mark that was much like his own. Red and black stood out against the pale flesh.  
   
The shock on Snape's face was one of those that perhaps would have amused Harry in his younger years, but now he blankly stared at the shocked face of his former Potions teacher, at first not able to give a decent answer.   
  
"It was part of my job."   
  
His croaked and slurred voice filled the room, a lone, sad plea.   
  
But Snape was gone before he could say anything more.  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie bows solemnly to : 

  
Lainniss , who reviewed it a half hour after I posted it..   
BTW : Tolkien rules ! If you like , we could write a LOTR fic together.  
  
Nick Saelens , who never has been much of a reader. But who am I to judge? Let's all give him a big applause for reading this fic. (He's my boyfriend BTW)


End file.
